


Independence Day Blues

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America loves his birthday, England is ignoring his own, M/M, but there are some old feelings left over, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something I wrote for America's Birthday, the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd, nor did I really go over it. If there are any glaring issues, please let me know. Otherwise, Happy Birthday America and please enjoy!

England sighed, it was midsummer and America was getting more and more reclusive. The younger nation had been avoiding England at all costs, even talking to France at meetings in order to avoid the elder nation.

Rain was pouring from the skies on this particular day, and America was no where to be seen. Everyone had asked England at the World Meeting earlier where his younger lover was. No one knew.

At five o'clock, when the couple would be eating dinner, the absence of the bright excited America finally got to England and he went to the window that looked into the garden. Sure enough, there was the tall man, curled against the trunk of the large willow tree, head hanging low.

‘The idiot forgot an umbrella.’ England mused, knowing there must be a reason that America was getting soaked. He grabbed himself a small umbrella from the stand by the door and walked out, heading for where the other nation was sitting.

“Hello, America. You are aware that it is raining?” England was greeted by silence, which caused him to frown, normally there would be at least a weak jab back. No, today America’s head remained down, one leg bent to support his right arm, and his left appendages simply laying straight out. There was a leaf in America ‘s right hand that he absently twirled, staring at it vacantly.

This was when England realized that not all of the wetness on the other nation’s face was rain.

“America? What’s wrong?” He crouched down, putting a hand on the other’s head, carding his fingers through the blond locks.

“It’s July 3rd, 2014, 238 years ago tomorrow, I broke away from you permanently, one of the worst external conflict for me.” Suddenly, England felt very, very stupid. Of course, how had he forgotten that America’s Independence Day was tomorrow. He sighed and nodded, not sure what to say, he was saved by the fact that America wasn’t done yet. “I was so torn between you and my people, my desire to be free and how much I loved you.” England sucked in a sharp breath. “The one meeting of the Sons of Liberty that I went to, it was hard, and I can’t help but remember everytime the first week of July comes. I should be celebrating with my citizens, but... I can’t. I just... can’t.” England sighed again before standing and holding his free hand out, much like he had when the first met.

“Come on, let’s go inside before you get sick.” America looked up at him, reminding the elder nation of a stray kitten before taking the proffered hand and standing, pulling England into a tight hug. The action shocked England into dropping the umbrella in his hands, a now useless device as America had effectively soaked him. “It’s alright, everything is fine now. The Revolution is long over and the differences have been long worked out.” He felt the arms around his waist tighten and quiet, choking sobs from America. All England could do was stroke the back of America’s neck and hum quietly, a melody that he had found to be a miracle worker when America was an infant nation.

Slowly, America calmed down, his breathing evening out and his sobs fading. This was when England managed to get both of them out of the rain and into dry clothing. Both fell asleep entwined with each other.

England woke up the next morning to a sleepy, clingy, but noticeably more cheerful America. The younger nation dashed around the kitchen, making pancakes and using colored mix to put flags on all of them. England brewed his tea around the whirlwind that was America cooked, sitting at the table and calmly observing the flurry of activity.

In about twenty minutes, England had a stack of british flag pancakes placed in front of him, cooked exactly how he liked them. He smiled and thanked America before eating. As per usual, the younger nation vacuumed his breakfast and then simply sat there, waiting for England to finish.

“Sorry, about yesterday, Iggy.” England looked up from the paper, surprised at the sudden words.

“It’s fine, America.” He smiled, ignoring the use of the annoying nickname. “Happy Birthday, by the way. I’m afraid I didn’t get you anything. I’ve been busy.” America’s smiled grew wider.

“No problem, Iggy.” He sprang up, grabbing the plates and sticking them in the dishwasher, doing more toward the dishes than he ever had in his life. England looked on, confused, but not questioning.

There was a party at America’s that day, almost everyone was there, Canada, France, Romano and Spain were here somewhere... Italy and Germany, everyone. Luckily, America’s pool was excessively large and fit nearly everyone.

“C’mon, Iggy! Come in the pool!” America yelled, England looked up from his book to raise a bushy eyebrow at his lover.

“Oui, Angleterre! Come in.” France called, only to receive an even more exasperated look.

“I’m not much of a swimmer. No, France, you have no right to complain, you were around in my pirate days, you’ve seen me swim.” He rebuked France’s puppy dog eyes. England did make the mistake of looking at America, whose blue eyes were as wide as they got and all innocent looking. England resisted for a moment before sighing and putting his book down. “Fine.”

“Yeah!” America grinned and jumped out of the pool to pull England into it. Luckily, it was only about medium depth. The older nation surfaced, spluttering and pushing hair out of his face.

“America! What were you thinking?!” He cried, pushing at the other country, who was laughing hard enough that he couldn’t answer. Eventually, America gave up on talking and just pressed a quick kiss on England’s lips and dove back underwater.

“Look out!” Everyone sprang to the sides of the pool as Italy cannonballed. America jumped next, performing a perfect cannonball that would have splashed everyone if they hadn’t gone under in time, well, all but England.

“America!” Everyone surfaced to an epic splash fest between the two lovers. America was shielding himself as England shoved water in his face, laughing openly. Everyone looked on for a moment, letting England be openly happy and giving America sometime to start yelling mayday, at which point people started taking sides, splashing at each other like five year olds.

The couple ended up in the middle of it all, back to back, spraying anyone who came too near. At one point, both extended their right arm and spun, creating a wall of water that covered everyone.

The day ended with a barbecue and fireworks. All of the nations in attendance laid out on the hill behind America and England’s house, separating into couples and tiny groups of friends. America and England laid in the middle of everyone, America slowly took England’s hand, curling his fingers through the other’s. England smiled, neither looked at each other, but each were euphoric.

Eventually, people fell asleep or left, everyone who left stopped by America to stay one last birthday wish. At one point, America felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see England’s head on his chest, the other country’s eyes closed. America just smiled and put an arm over him.

Romano eventually woke Spain so they could leave, and Germany simply carried Italy out, France and Canada stumbling after them, half asleep and mumbling happy birthday under their breath.

“C’mon, Iggy, time to wake up enough to get inside and get dressed for bed.” America murmured, shaking England’s shoulder. England stirred a little, grumbling at the other man. America smiled and shook his shoulder again. The man seemed to have woken enough to stand and stumble inside.

They fell into bed, finally in their pajamas, and England glomped onto America, wrapping around him like a baby koala. America simply smiled and wrapped his arms around England in return, pressing a kiss to the elder nation’s forehead.

“Today is hard for me too.” England murmured suddenly. “Happy birthday.” And, if his snores were any indication, fell asleep. America chuckled.

“Good night, Iggy. Thank you and I love you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know America would probably be lazy as hell on his birthday, but he felt bad about breaking down on England the night before.


End file.
